Bartender Angel
by Eeveelivesprite
Summary: In which Cas is a bartender and Dean just got dumped by his girlfriend. Destiel with slight/mentions of Samifer
1. A Guy Walks Into A Bar

Bartender Angel

In which Cas is a bartender and Dean just got dumped by his girlfriend.

Destiel, slight/mention of Samifer

Chapter One

"Cas! We're about to close up, better make last call." Gabriel looked up at him from across the counter. Gabriel was the assistant manager of the bar, but he might a well own the place, since he basically did everything. The manager, Crowley, was always out, and really, if he came in, it usually meant someone was getting fired, so to each his own. "Alright Gabe." Castiel nodded and walked over to a buzzer on the side of the bar. "Last call everyone!" His voice rang through the bar, then there were grumbles, and sounds of people getting to their feet. He worked fast, serving everyone their final drinks and throwing the tips into a jar he had behind the counter. One by one the people exited until Cas was completely alone in the main bar. He went to refill the soap in the bathrooms, as it was a Tuesday night, and you had to refill these damn things about once a week. Cas was about to start working, when he heard a slight sobbing coming from the corner of the room. "Hello?" The sobbing softened to a slight sniffle and a voice, cracked and hoarse, spoke up. "Y-yes?" Cas froze, he didn't know what to do in these types of situations, he was very awkward in any sort of social activity. "Are you alright?" "…y-yeah." Cas walked to where the voice was coming from, and saw a young man sitting in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest. "H-hey," He sniffed. "My name's Dean… s'up?" "Um, hey I'm Castiel." He pulled himself off of the ground. "Nice to meet'cha… Cas." He wiped the tears from his eyes, and walked out of the bathrooms. He turned around, giving Cas a sort of forced smile, waved goodbye, and walked out of the bar. "B-bye… Dean." Castiel mumbled when he saw the man walk out of the door.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Cas walked up to the door of his apartment, putting the rusted key in the lock and turning it slowly. "I'm home." He mumbled, stepping inside and locking the door behind him. "Hmm? Oh hey Cas." Balthazar looked away from his computer screen a second the acknowledge Castiel entering the room. "Come over here for a second." Castiel sighed and walked over to where Balthazar was siiting. "What is it Balthazar?" He held up the computer for Cas to look at, he had some site pulled up about job listings. "Well that's very nice of you, but I like my job so I'll pass." "Not for you, idiot! For me!" Cas gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean, 'for you'?" "Hey!" Balthazar scoffed. "I can work too!" Castiel chuckled a bit, gave a quick shake of his head and walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. "Hey, I'll cook." Castiel looked up to see Michael standing in the kitchen doorway. "No it's alright, I can-""Then at least let me help." Michael stepped in the kitchen, giving Cas a sort of half-smile, and grabbing some ingredients out of the fridge. "I feel appreciative of this, Michael." Castiel thanked. "No problem." Michael nodded, "I really just wanted to get away from Lucifer, he's been hanging out with his new boyfriend and his brother for a lot, so whenever he's home away from him, he gets in a really prissy mood." "New boyfriend?" Cas asked him with slight curiosity. "Yeah, some hot-shot mechanic, Sam's the name I think. Anyway, Sam's brother just got dumped, so he's been hanging around him, a total turn-off for Luci. The guy practically hated him ever since he learnt his name." Michael said throwing some canned vegetables in the microwave. "Guy's a bother for me too, now I have to deal with Lucifer whining about him all day, I swear if I hear one more 'He started it!' I'm going to explode." Cas opened up a pack of biscuits and started lining them on a pan. "Sounds like a jerk. What's his name?" Michael looked up from what he was doing. "Huh? Oh, Dean I think."


	3. Cas In Real Life

Cas swallowed. "Dean, huh?" Michael took the vegetables out of the microwave to stir them a bit and put them back in. "Yeah, what kind of a name is that? _Dean._" 'A name I've heard not too long ago.' Castiel thought to himself. "So Lucifer is happy with Sam then?" Cas asked, popping the biscuits into to oven. "Yeah, sure, maybe. I wouldn't know, because all he does is complain about Dean like some kind of teenage girl." He paused "Hey! Maybe you could talk to him, lighten him up a bit. What do you say, Cas?" "Well, I-""Great, he's upstairs in his room, thanks for helping." Michael said, shooing him out of the room. "I never said…" Cas sighed, and decided to go upstairs to talk to his older brother. He knocked lightly on the door. "L-Lucifer, are you in there?" "Where the hell else would I be?" Cas opened the door to see Lucifer laying on his back on his bed, throwing his phone up into the air and catching it with one hand, the other slewed across his forehead. He turned to Castiel widening his blue eyes and raising his eyebrows. "Did you need something?" Cas shook his head "Do you?" He asked solemnly. Lucifer looked up at him curiously, then nodded. "I need someone killed." Cas shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Lucifer, I am not going to kill Dean." "I want you to kill- wait, what? How do you know about that?" Castiel shrugged "Michael told me." "Really?" Lucifer turned his head to the side, mumbling what Cas made out as '… good for nothing brother… promised… keep quiet about… what a dick' Lucifer turned back to Castiel. "Will you at least hang out with him or something for me? I can't get any alone time with Sam and it's bothering the hell out of me." Cas sighed. "If it makes you happy I guess I could…" "Great, it'll make me very happy, we're going out tomorrow so stay home with his older brother, now leave my room, and don't let the door hit you on your way out."

**A/N: The title choice for this chapter 'Cas In Real Life' is based off of a movie called 'Dan In Real Life'. Just in case you didn't know.**

**I thought it was clever anyways.**


	4. AN: To Kill An Author

**A/N: Can't Merge chapters or edit post-production, I have way too much work and I literally write these during school in my T.A. period when I have nothing to do, I know the actual grammatical structure of writing, but I write on sheets of notebook paper, so to utilize all the space on the paper I can't make a new paragraph or line break for each new quotation. Sorry if it annoys anyone, but it simply can't be helped! I honestly don't have the time or want to put forth the effort in an AU Destiel fanfiction. I apologize to anyone who has to deal with my shit writing.**

**Edit: FreeSpirit18 No! It's all good man! I love you for giving me constructive criticism , I just don't have the time to fix it and, I don't have an editor! My energy at the moment is going into honor's algebra! (Like srsly though, am I trying to learn point-slope form or playstation cheat codes I can't tell the difference.) I need to manage time better but I was just saying in case anyone else asked! Ily, we're good bro. D:**


End file.
